ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Krag's Lament/Transcript
(Cole is facing off against Krag. His roar can be heard from the village.) Cole: That's right, Krag! I'm sure you've terrorized all kinds of travelers, but you've never faced a Ninja before! (Leaps at Krag and Spinjitzus.) Ninja, go! (He knocks him back against a ledge.) I came here to find the Traveler's Tree! No overgrown ape is gonna stop me! (Krag rips off a branch and smacks Cole with it. Cole crashes into a rock and the snow falls down on him. Krag growls in victory.) ---- (Nya and Jay are climbing the mountain, looking for Cole and Krag. They hear Krag's victory roar.) Nya: That has to be the creature those villagers call Krag. Jay: Yeah, that's a bad sound. Every time I hear a sound like that, it's big with lots of teeth! Nya: And I'm betting Cole got himself into some serious trouble. This is partly our fault, you know. Jay: Oh! I had no idea how sensitive he was about losing the Traveler's Tea! Nya: Even if he was sensitive, he shouldn't have run off by himself! Jay: Oh, I hope we aren't too late! Why didn't we bring weapons?! ---- (Cole wakes up to find himself in an unknown cave.) Cole: Where? (He looks around and stops when he sees a big footprint.) Oh, no! (He continues down the cave until he hears Krag's sound and hides.) Ahh! (Krag approaches the last spot Cole was, only to find he has disappeared. Cole leaps at Krag.) Ha-yah! (Krag charges at him. Cole runs away, but slips, bonking into an icicle. As Krag approaches him, he uses his Earth Punch to punch the floor and a stalactite falls down on Krag, trapping him. Cole turns and runs up the stairs, and finds himself in a bedroom.) What? Bunk beds? How many Krags are there? Huh. I guess just one. (He walks over to some flowers and sees burial mounds.) Burial mounds? He's the last one. (He hears Krag's groaning and tries to walk away.) Ugh. Don't do it. Just keep going. That's the smart thing. Keep going. (He stops and runs back.) Oh, darn it, Cole! (Krag struggles to get the icicle off him. Cole sees the branch and picks a berry off it.) Krag: (Points to his mouth and makes chewing sounds.) Mmm. Om, om. Cole: Food? You brought these for me? To eat? Krag: (Nods.) Yeh. Cole: (Winces and pretends to eat it, putting it in his pouch.) You didn't always live alone in this cave, did you? There were more of your kind. (Krag nods.) Your family? What happened to them? (Krag turns and growls at something on the ground. Cole goes over and picks up a crossbow.) Ice Samurai? (Krag growls in response.) And now you're all alone, huh? Boy, did I misread things? I thought you were attacking me, but you weren't, were you? You were saving me! (He recalls the scene.) The bridge was breaking and you saved me! And then, I attacked you, and you were just defending yourself, weren't you? Oh, wow. Way to go, Cole. (He uses his Earth Punch to push the icicle off Krag.) Friends? (Krag grabs him and squeezes him.) Ahh! Whoa. Oh-okay. I... can't breathe. Put friend down? (Krag excitedly jumps from one foot to the other and twirls around.) Whoa! Oh, boy! Whoa! Getting nauseous. Starting to black out. (Krag puts him down and Cole holds onto a stalagmite for support.) Oh, okay. Listen, d-don't do that again, okay? No more squeezing. Or spinning. A-and, listen. This is great and all, but I didn't come all the way out here just to make a new friend. I'm looking for a tree. A special tree. Do you know where it is? (Krag scratches his head in confusion. Cole picks up the branch.) The Traveler's Tree. Do you know where it is? (Krag understands and runs out.) Hey, wait up! Where are you going? (Krag jumps ahead but returns and picks up Cole.) Whoa! Okay, whoa, whoa. J-J-Just take it easy. (He tries to hold on while Krag runs.) Whoa! Oh, gosh. Okay. Just slow down, big guy. Okay! Careful, careful. Oh. Don't look down. (They reach the top.) The Traveler's Tree. (He took some of the leaves.) Thank you, Krag. Because of you, my friends and I have an actual chance of getting home. (Krag smiles and beats his chest.) ---- (Nya and Jay arrive at the cave.) Jay: This is where those creepy footprints lead. Nya: It's definitely the creature's home. Look. Jay: That's a really big bed. (Gasps.) How big do you think Krag is? Nya: (She investigates a footprint.) Pretty big. Jay: (He steps inside it and nervously walks out.) I wish Kai was here. Nya: Someone had to stay and protect the village. Jay: Yeah, but who's protecting us? (They hear and see Krag's shadow.) We should have brought weapons! Nya: (Gasps.) We're too late. Jay: C-C-Cole... (They hide.) That monster! Nya: He's gonna pay for that. On three. One, two, three! (They attack. Krag grabs Nya.) Jay: Nya! (Jay tries to zap Krag, but hits Cole on accident.) Cole: No! Stop! Don't hurt him. Jay and Nya: Cole! Jay: We thought that... Nya: How!? Krag: (He grabs Cole and pushes Nya and Jay.) Friend. Jay: Did Krag just say "Friend"? Cole: That's what I was trying to tell you guys. He's not a monster. He's, well, he's Krag. Krag, Nya, Jay. My friends. Krag helped me find the Traveler's Tree. He helped me get this. (He shows them the leaves.) Jay: (Gasps.) Are those...? Nya: Traveler's Tea leaves? Jay: But how? Where? Cole: That's what I'm telling you. There's a tree up this cliff. I wouldn't have found it without Krag's help. Nya: I'm sorry we misjudged you. We heard some crazy stories and I guess we let them get the better of us, and— Cole: Yeah, I don't think he understands all that. Nya: Friend? (Krag hugs them.) Cole: Again? Jay: Uh, what's he doing? Nya: I'm about to explode! Cole: Uh, down, Krag! Down! Let us down! (Krag drops them.) Krag, how would you like to come with us? Down the mountain. Krag: Huh? Cole: Krag, come with Cole. Come stay with friend. Okay? (Krag nods happily.) Nya: Great! Well, that's settled. (They exit the cave. Krag looks back.) Cole: Just give him a sec. (Krag plants the branch and growls.) Jay: What's he doing? Cole: Saying goodbye. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu